


Best-Man Duties

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best-Man duties, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: The two times that Ron Weasley has held James Potter's wedding ring.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Best-Man Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts).



> This is for the lovely slytherco, who suggested _intricate._

**_1994- Gryffindor Dormitory._ **

Ron had run out of shaving cream. With Harry’s permission, he had a quick rummage through his best-mate’s wash bag. 

“What’s this?” Ron asked, hands curling around a small box. “Jewellery?”

"It's my dad’s wedding ring,” Harry answered. “Open it.”

Ron did. Inside an intricatly detailed piece of Goblin-worked gold shone brightly.

“It’s magic,” Harry explained. “For however long love remains true, this ring can never be lost.”

**_2004- Great Hall, Hogwarts._ **

Everyone cheered as Draco and Harry completed their marriage vows. James’s ring was finally snug on Draco’s finger. 

Best-man duties fulfilled, Ron grinned with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
